codmodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wager Match
The Black Ops' system for Wager Match was severely changed. There is no more CoD points, just dollars you can bet. The wager matches are free-for-all and one team-deathmatch modalities in order to win money. Only the 1st, 2nd and 3rd place players receive money prize. Gun Game Every player starts with the same gun, one kill will "level up" the killer to a new weapon, while humiliating will only demote an enemy to their previous weapon. You can humiliate players if you stab them. The order of the weapons can be customized. Pop a Cap A player starts as the victim. All players must kill the victim to stop his survivance time. The last player who killed the victim will become it. The player who has survived longer will win. Players can still kill themselves. If the victim camps, he will appear on the radar. Victims win dollars when humiliating their opponents. Sharpshooter In Sharpshooter all players start off with the same randomly selected weapon. Gameplay progresses for 45 seconds with players trying to rack up as many kills as possible with the randomly selected starting weapon. With each of their first four consecutive kills the player earns a perk. One in the Chamber Each player starts out with a Desert Eagle with one bullet and their knife. When a player kills another player, either by knifing or killing them with their bullet, they are awarded with another bullet. The player can knife to stockpile bullets, but they can only have seven bullets at one time. However, each player will only have three lives and if the bullet misses they only have their knife. Furthermore, the bullet kills instantly. Hot Slots In this match, only one player can win. It consists in you picking a player. You must kill the same player three times. If you kill someone else, or if you get killed by your victim, your slot will reset and you will change your victim. The prize are $10000 normally. The first player who kills his victim three times in a row will win. Guardian This is a team Wager Match. This game is divided in 3 rounds, but if a team wins 2 rounds, they automatically win $2500 for every player on that team. Every team has a leader. And while the leader keeps alive, teammates can respawn anytime. If the leader dies, then no more teammates will respawn until the round is over. The objective is to mainly kill the leader and then, the living enemy players. Golden Gun A golden gun is hidden in a map. No players will gain points (but deaths) until a player kills another with the Golden Gun. The 1st, 2nd and 3rd places receives prize money. If a 2nd or 3rd has no kills, then they will receive nothing. Golden Gun has unlimited ammo and will kill instantly. Last Man Standing A simple match. The player who kills all the other players will win. Normally, just a few dollars are won.